


Team Daddy

by Ketari



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, MephistoxShiro and some other very minor ships, Mpreg, Original Character(s), but not...really mpreg?, implied sex, seriously its only implied i have no idea how to write smut, violent birthing, you bet your ass i know how to write gore though!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketari/pseuds/Ketari
Summary: Shiro had no idea what the effects will have after he makes what was seemingly...a simple request~In this Story, follow along as Shiro becomes a dad to not 3 but 4 kids!An AU where Shiro Lives after Satan possesses him.





	Team Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ I go by many names online, but my favorite alias is Ketari, nice to meet you!  
> I am rather VERY new to the Fanfic scene so please be nice!  
> Enjoy the fic~
> 
> UPDATE 1/21/19: I had forgotten to mention that this story is taken place in the past right before Shiro gets the twins from Yuri  
> he also took in Shura too at 10 so yea he's got 3... and a 4th one coming...XD

Shiro sat on the bean bag lazily, his face lightly dusted with red and 3 bottles of sake at his side, Mephisto also had 3 bottles of sake resting at his side, the two having been on a bet on who could drink the most in a short span of time. Bets were something they took pleasure in when missions were dry and boredom struck, this was like any other night for them, though it never always involved alcohol, however, the bet seemed to have been lost as they chatted, their faces red with intoxication as they talked. Before long, they went from the bean bags to the bed, their yukatas nearly off as they drunkenly messed around, lip’s occasionally locking... It wasn't long until Mephisto got riled up and moved to position over the exorcist, his eyes stared hungrily into Shiro’s as he made quick work to pin him into the bed… As the demon began nibbling Shiro on his neck, his hot breath fanning the victim's ears, Shiro had a sudden very badly thought out question that just had to be asked… ”Wait.” Mephisto paused entirely, his body frozen on top of the man as Shiro slowly sat up on his elbows, curious red eyes met confused green eyes…

”...you can shapeshift right?” "…I can do that yes…” “Into anything?” “...More or less correct...” This was a stupid request. A dumb one, he really didn't care either way but… it nagged him the whole night… He badly wanted to know, and was itching to try it out… ”Is it too far-fetched then, to ask you to...” Moments like this is where Shiro considered buying a gag for himself just so he couldn't make a fool of himself ever again. “...Y’know… change your gender to female?” …Absolute silence, it was as if time stopped, a struggled hiccup came from the demon, his body shaking as he tried not to laugh, only to give in and burst out laughing, tears streamed down his cheeks, and Shiro never wanted to ask a question ever again. “Sh-heheihi-Shihiro-pon, wh-whatever possessed you to ask such a thing? I think you-huhuehehe- had too much to drink!~” The mirth in the demon's voice died down as he wiped tears away, Shiro pouted and looked away. “Hey I just, I wanted to know! I mean I know there isn't much of a difference but...” “But?~” The demon crawled closer to Shiro, the repeated word hung in the air helplessly as Mephisto broke their silence with a kiss, pulling on Shiro’s lip.

The exorcist looked deep into the demon's eyes, something about the way Shiro’s eyes captured Mephisto’s put the demon into a semi-trance, such intensity, and fire! Those eyes truly belonged to tamers, and yet, here they were being used on a demon of his caliber… ”I want to know what you taste like as a woman... I mean-” Shiro took a deep breath. "...I thought we could try something new… You don't have to change into a full woman, you are fine the way you are, I just… want you to-” A clawed finger pressed on his lips, the demon chuckled… ”If it is what you want, I have no qualms about it… I'll do it for you Shiro-pon, experimentation is always welcome in my book~” Mephisto winked, then with a snap and a poof, the demon remained the same… except he was lacking a few things… ”My, I never thought you’d be so bored as to go this far~” Shiro smiled as he pulled the already loose yukata down more, revealing the demons now changed genitals, making the demon purr. “You literally did it, wow.” “You asked, I delivered Shiro-pon~” “And not a thing has changed about you-” “Yes-” “-Good” Shiro interrupted and pulled Mephisto by his goatee into a rough kiss, pressing his body into the demon’s as the night moved on.

~♥~

  
It was a cold February morning. The snow stopped but that didn't mean the icy wind did, its threatening cold seeps into Shiro's bones, his exorcist garb was much warmer than whatever he had on today… "Damn that demon, why'd you lie to me about the fuckin weather of all things?” Normally, Shiro put too much trust into the demon, knowing full well he could find out simple things like the weather out on his own, yet instead, he chose to test out if Mephisto really was nice to him or not. “He wanted to meet at the coffee shop… Said to dress casually, whatever the fuck that meant...” Shiro managed to dress himself in a dark grey long sleeve with a brand logo on it, deep blue jeans and snow boots, and his leather jacket was black with a dragon head on the back of it. He lit a cigarette and breathed in the smoke… exhaling as he made his way into the coffee shop where he could just pick out his counterpart without searching...

  
There standing at 6'6 without counting his curl stood his mate, dressed in a cream pink jacket with pale purple polka dots, white jeans, and purple women's snow boots...As he turned around Shiro saw his favorite 'moe' shirt was on too… Good god, did he have to dress so bright? He sighed as he approached his mate, Mephisto noticing him almost instantly then ushering them to a booth for two by the window. "Shiro-pon! I didn't expect you to be so early~" "Cut the crap, let's just get the date over with, its cold and you lied about the weather to me again." Shiro spat, Mephisto only tutted, shaking his head. "Ah-ah- this is an all-day date Shiro-pon, I planned this out just for us you know~"  
Shiro only snorted, he squinted. "Yea, and I'm wondering why? We go on dates all the time, and you are always busy the rest of the day, so why suddenly-" Before he could finish, a waitress came by and asked if they wanted drinks. Shiro ordered a mocha, two shots of espresso, and Mephisto ordered a latte with 5 sugars… The waitress bowed and walked off after a minute, and Mephisto cleared his throat.

"I cleaned up my schedule today because I figured a day spent together would be nice hmm?" He then leaned in a bit, lazy eyes staring into bored tired ones. "Are you saying you don't enjoy my company?" He fake pouted… Shiro's eyebrow twitched… then shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that, you know I-" That smile… No way… "You damn bastard- you almost had me there!" Shiro's realization about him finally admitting his feelings outright… He couldn't help but laugh, Mephisto too started laughing shortly after, their laughter hearty and sweet, Shiro begins again: "You know how I feel about you, no need for me to have to say it." Mephisto smiles "Yes, but it would do you good to at least express it in words rather than action sometime no?"  
Their coffee arrived and they settled down to drink, enjoying the cold morning of the first stop on the date… As they began to leave Mephisto tells Shiro where they are off to next. "So, I had gotten us tickets to see that new movie-" Shiro groaned. "Is it an anime movie? Please tell me it-" "But it's a live action version!" "Ugh, Mephisto- you know I haaate those" "Oh but come now surely this one would be different?" "...Is that the attitude you have for everything?" Mephisto couldn’t help but giggle. "Everything, no matter how bad or good, is the best entertainment~" He winked… Shiro sighed. "Alright alright… but I better not be bored out of my mind and!- I get to hold the popcorn-"...

~♥~

  
Walking out the theater the couple couldn't help but giggle and laugh uncontrollably, both stopping just short of the street walk to breathe. "Oh ohohoho my-" "Ahh did you- aww that was great! It was so terrible but- man, I think I never laughed so hard in my life..." Mephisto wiped his tears with a pink handkerchief, smiling as Shiro took out a cigarette. "Aight, where to next?" Mephisto took the cig out of his mouth and poofed it away. "H-hey! That was my last one!" A finger was pressed onto his lips before he could protest more. "Please spare me that putrid smell until our day is over." Before Shiro could retort, Mephisto already started walking. "Next stop! a new diner opened up, I heard it’s got great reviews! And casual wear is allowed~" Shiro just huffed and went along with Mephisto.

As they made their way to a booth for two, Shiro took a moment to look around him… The dinner was very nice actually, white and black marble floors with cherry wood furniture, and there was a grand chandelier with accompanying chandeliers circling it. The lighting was a soft orange and easy on the eyes, waiters and waitresses bumbled about with white and maroon uniforms, and there was a lounge area in the back with 4 large round sofas circling a fancy coffee table with very expensive looking flowers… Just by looking at this place, Shiro instantly knew this was for casual rich people… He squinted again at the demon who was idly reading the menu… A face of curiosity as he looked the menu over… Shiro pulled the menu down from the demon, eyeing him. "Why here…? Normally on dates, you just take us out to eat ramen or something… Is there something I need to know, Mephisto?" Said demon laughed and patted Shiro's head. "Paaatience Shiro-pon, we will get to the good part~"

The exorcist couldn't help but feel dread within the pit of his stomach… 'What is it he's trying to tell me?' he thought… A waiter came by and bowed, taking their orders before he left again. Shiro still felt his nerves eat him up… "So, how are you enjoying this day so far Shiro-pon?~" "Well it was fun, I admit-" He swallowed and takes a deep breath. "Am I in trouble? Mephisto?" What followed next was a long 2 minutes silence… before Mephisto erupted into laughter, nearly falling off his chair with tears coming down his face. Shiro turned beat red and wanted to throttle the demon before him… "What th' fuck is so damn funny!? If I'm in trouble tell me! Damn-" Mephisto cupped Shiro's face, smiling… endearingly… "Shiro-pon~ no, not at all, I just have news I must share… but you must be patient~" With that, he let go of Shiro's face and they sat back down, their dinner arrived and they ate in silence save for a few comments about the place and food.  
As they made their way out, Mephisto announced the last spot "Let's take a walk in the museum hmm? I read it has a new section where you can interact with lights! And there's a new tour guide that's really cute~" Shiro in all honesty, felt drained. The day was already long enough and while he enjoyed it, it took a lot of energy to keep up with his highly energetic counterpart. Often times he'd need a full box of cigarettes to go through the day with Mephisto.. But alas, he sighed and gave in, Mephisto seemingly… beamed? as they walked to the museum.

~♥~

  
The museum had been their usual visiting spot, taking Mephisto there was a trip because any relic he'd see he'd stop and start a long monologue about how the relic came to be and how he knew about it… Every single time, it never failed, Shiro dreaded the visits because it meant they would be there all day, with the rate at which they stopped to talk about each and every piece of history. However, today they skipped all that. Mephisto went to the museum booth, paid for the section they went there for, and then got directions and dragged Shiro along by the hand.

Shiro tried to hide a blush but his jacket wasn't high-collared, so he bared witness to everyone staring as Mephisto held his hand all along the way. They let go when they stopped at the area, it was a large black room… Nothing of interest really, people stood around and seemed to have waited for something. When they walked up to the booth where they showed their passes, the man said for them to get into the room and that this was the last showing before they would close for the day. They nodded and got inside the black room, once inside the doors closed and an announcer spoke: "Hello! welcome to our final showing of the moving lights room! In this room, you will find that as lights change and move, your shadows may touch and move along with them. There are different modes, and each lights show can be messed with. The screen will tell you where to go and what to do for any actions you would want to play with, have fun and we hope you enjoy!" The lights on the floor then turned off, and as they did, the projectors turned on. They were on the walls very high up, and they changed colors and moved, projecting their images and lights onto the walls opposite them. Shiro turned and found that the light beams on the wall bounced off of his shadow, doing the same to Mephisto's too.

Mephisto took the moment to strike a pose, the light beams bouncing around and off his shadow, Shiro couldn't help but laugh as Mephisto changed into one of the Charlie's Angels poses. Shiro decided to go back to back with Mephisto to copy the pose, their shadows meshing and creating interesting shapes while the light beams bounced around their shadow silhouettes. Shiro went to the other side to see a famous dotted painting on the wall, it was exactly how the painting would look normally except, if his shadow moved too close, it would bump into the lady holding the umbrella. Shiro was impressed…”Oh, so the sensors picked up on our shadows positions in the room and changed the patterns, huh?” Mephisto meanwhile, took to pinching the smaller painted humans in the projected wall, his ungloved hands making his shadow hands look menacing and scary. He then lifted the tiny human and dangled it over his open jaw, his shadow elongating his fangs more so than usual, and as he drops it, the illusion of his shadows performance making it seem like he swallowed the poor thing. They took turns doing silly stuff in the room, using their shadows to interact with the lights. After 30 minutes, the showing was over and everyone left. The couple talked casually as they got outside, the nighttime air finally setting down to temperatures not very convenient for the poorly dressed.

Shiro and Mephisto huddled together close to keep warm… Their breaths huffing in the air… Finally, Mephisto sighs. "This was a fun day... don't you think?" Shiro simply shrugged. "Yea, it was nice..." "And to think you wanted to spend your day off sleeping~" Shiro nudged Mephisto playfully. "Hey either way that's a good day for me." "So, would you like to stay over tonight? I ordered new tea, and it's really good, goes great with cookies." Shiro wanted to deny him, having had enough of the day, he was drained physically... But the back of his mind still went to the thing Mephisto wanted to tell him about… With a bit of tired reluctance for the sake of what Mephisto was trying to tell him, he gave in.

~♥~

  
They stepped into the warm mansion and took their shoes off, Belial took their jackets and bowed, leaving them to head to Mephisto's bedroom… Shiro never got bored of the extravagance in the room, its high ceiling and very elaborate bed with anime merch and stuffed animals in every corner… It was a teenage girl's wildest dreams… Shiro took to sitting on the bed, laying back relaxing as Mephisto went and changed into something comfier… The demon never liked being in anything else but his colorful yukatas or pajamas when he was home… and today seemed like a yukata day because out came the demon in a rather new yukata, he turned slowly in front of Shiro, waiting for him to take it in. "New one eh?" Mephisto nodded excitedly. "Yes! I got it custom made to fit me, and the material is stretchy and soft-" He stepped closer to Shiro. "Here, feel it~" and puts an arm out for Shiro to feel. The fabric was silky and smooth, the color was of a pinkish yellow sunset/night sky, it made a wonderful Ombre from sunset to night time with stars and light purple clouds… Shiro had to admit to himself this one was cute. Mephisto suddenly poofed Shiro into a Yukata too, also new, this one was an ombre of green and blue, going up, it had stars as well. "I figured you could brighten up your closet too, so I bought you one too~"

Shiro wanted to make a snarky remark about being dressed up by Mephisto because he knows he hated it- but then the atmosphere changed suddenly… Mephisto sat on the bed next to Shiro and sighed. "Shiro, do you know why I did this today?"  
The room fell silent, the exorcist taking a minute to assess this as thoroughly as possible… He couldn't really guess why Mephisto had taken them out on an expensive date… or why the demon was so excited?, he just knew something was up… He turned his head away, then to the demon, then up to the ceiling… "You are sending me away to a dangerous mission?" A pause, before Mephisto exploded into laughter for the second time that day. "Oi oi- if ya gonna keep laughing I'll take it as a not so serious thing and just leave." Fed up, Shiro stood and walked to the door only for Mephisto to speak up: "Wait." Shiro stops and turns slowly… He noticed Mephisto scooted to the middle of the bed and had a soft smile... Shiro wasn't sure what he was playing at, but he wanted it to end, it felt like Mephisto was mocking him in a sense, and Shiro can't help but wanting to punch him… Mephisto made a gesture, patting the bed in front of him… The Exorcist sighed and walked back to the bed, getting to the spot before Mephisto stopped him, then instructed: "Stay right there, and close your eyes-" "Mephisto, what are-" "Shhh just do it" the demon cooed. Shiro grunted and did as told, staying in the spot with his legs folded under him, hands on his knees and eyes closed. Mephisto scooted a little closer but still kept a distance. "Now don't open your eyes~" he spoke softly as he cupped Shiro's face with delicate clawed hands and lead Shiro's head to the direction of his stomach, turning Shiro's head to the side and pressing an ear into his belly. "Now tell me, what do you hear Shiro-pon?"

Shiro took a moment... Without opening his eyes he made a random guess: "Uuhh, a heartbeat?" Mephisto nodded and made an 'mhm' sound. "Okay, what are you getting at then?" Mephisto chuckled then petted Shiro's rough hair. "Do you know where the heartbeat is coming from?" Shiro made a face of confusion, his eyes still closed. "...Your..chest?" The exorcist had no idea what was going on, he had a very unclear head now that he spent all of his energy fooling around with Mephisto… Said demon sighed. "Really Shiro-pon, you can't tell where you are hearing this heartbeat from? Surely you can, listen closely..." Mephisto pressed Shiro's head against his belly again, this time Shiro frowned before he lifted an arm and patted around the demon until he found his chest, he felt a heartbeat there… then as he traced down from his chest to his stomach, Shiro felt a cold rush through him.. He lifted his head and replaced it with his hand, feeling the heartbeat there too, realization dawned on him, and Shiro snapped his eyes open to stare at Mephisto in shock.

The demon can only wear the smuggest smile any human wouldn't possibly be able to pull off, and Shiro felt a cold sweat drip down his temple… "Y-you’re kidding" "I am not Shiro, guess who's it isss?~" "Stop playing around! You are joking right?" "Nope!~" Shiro felt like throwing up… A kid… He was going to be a dad... Mephisto on the other hand didn't seem so bothered, he shook his head and smiled..."Why don't we talk tomorrow morning hmm?" Shiro knew then that it was going to be a long chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are Enjoying this fic! I have gone back and made some edits to help this be more easy on the eyes.


End file.
